


Chocolate Chip Cookies and Whole Load of Hugs

by shuckyou



Series: Pack Fluff [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mama Stilinski - Freeform, Pack Feels, Protective!Derek, sad!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuckyou/pseuds/shuckyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year on his mom's funeral, Stiles bakes. He bakes cakes and cookies and pies and biscuits, just like his mom would. This year is no different except for the fact he has his pack and Derek to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Chip Cookies and Whole Load of Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This sort of popped into my head during English when we were writing things about mourning and how others can help you during a time of loss, and I thought of Stiles and his mother. Don't read if this sort of thing upsets you please because I really don't want to make anyone sad!!!

Every year, on the anniversary of his mom's death, Stiles bakes. He bakes cakes and cookies and pipes and biscuits, just like she would. He would bake anything he could during that whole day to take his mind off the ache in his heart. Obviously his dad would support him as best as he could but he was mourning himself. So Stiles kept quiet on that day. He missed school, avoided his friends and baked at home. 

Today was no different. He dressed in his cosiest pyjamas, switched of his phone and trudged down to the kitchen to prepare the ingredients. Scott could inform the rest of the pack about today. He was used to the day without Stiles. 

Stiles knew his dad had left for work as soon as he hit the bottom step. The house was quiet and still, and the blinds were closed. The cupboard in the corner of the kitchen was open revealing the not so secret stash of alcohol his dad kept in the house. Stiles sighed and closed it before pulling various items out of the shelves. 

The phone went off, ringing through the house and Stiles shuffled over to it to check the number. 

Derek.

He knew that number well enough. He decided to pick it up. Scott probably hadn't got the chance to tell Derek about today so Stiles could just explain then hang up. 

"Hello?"

"Stiles! Why aren't you at school?"

"It's the anniversary of my mom's…" He couldn't even say it. Wow. 

"Oh." 

Derek was quiet. 

"Yeah." 

They shared a moment of silence on the phone before Derek spoke up. 

"Come over."

"What?"

"Come over. I don't want you to be alone." 

"Derek trust me-" 

"Look, please just come over. it'll make me feel better." 

The ghost of a smile passed Stiles' face and he let out a shaky breath before answering. 

"Fine. See you soon." 

"Bye."

He hung up and was away to head upstairs but decided he should be allowed to stay in his pyjamas. 

It took him about 10 minutes to get ready because he wanted to take all his baking equipment to Derek's so he could make cookies there.

He got into his jeep and drove through Beacon Hills until he arrived at Derek's in the forest. He knocked on the door rice before letting himself in. 

Derek was sitting on the couch with the TV on some comedy channel. 

"Hey." Stiles greeted quietly. 

"Hi. How are you?" 

"M' alright." 

"Good." Derek's eyes flew down to Stiles' bundle of baking things and his looked up at Stiles, confused. 

"Oh… can I bake? Its just… I usually do and-" 

"Sure you can bake." Derek answered. "Do you need help?" 

"No, I'm good." 

"Okay." 

Stiles set up his things in the kitchen and set to work. By the time the rest of the pack got back to Derek's loft, Stiles had successfully bakes 3 batches of cupcakes (and iced them to perfection), 72 chocolate chip cookies, a huge chocolate cake, an apple pie (he and Derek had eaten the other one) and 4 loafs of banana bread. 

"Wow, something smells good." Scott grinned pulling his best friend in for a half-hug. 

The rest of the pack hummed in agreement, even Jackson which Stiles thought was an achievement. 

"Can we eat them?" Erica asked. 

"Yeah." Stiles nodded and stood back to let the others pick the treats from the trays. Even Derek had a couple. 

Stiles went to sit on the sofa in silence and was soon joined by Derek who pressed a kiss to his forehead, then Lydia and Allison who didn't want anymore food. They both hugged him before climbing onto the couch. Scott, Jackson and Boyd were next. Scott hugged him whereas Boyd and Jackson just pat him on the back. They were a fan of hugs. Finally, Isaac and Erica came through and sat at his feet, nuzzling his legs comfortingly. 

Lydia decided they should put on a movie so she, of course, let Stiles pick on and he, of course, picked Spiderman. None of the others disagreed because today was not the day to argue with Stiles and to be honest, Spiderman wasn't that bad. 

So Stiles snuggled into Derek with the rest of his pack surrounding him and watched the Marvel movie. 

He could always count on his pack to look after him.


End file.
